This invention relates to locking washers used with threaded fasteners and more particularly to a one-piece infinitely adjustable bolt locking plate for a hex-head bolt or nut.
The prior art is replete with lock washers which are adapted to be secured against rotation relative to a work piece. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,526 issued July 4, 1933 to Olson discloses a lock washer having a plurality of locking prongs associated with an annular body portion which interlocks with the workpiece to counteract any tendency for the washer to rotate with respect to the workpiece when a nut is rotatively clamped thereagainst.